Promises
by Felton's Fangirl
Summary: Hermione Granger has had a long day. Draco Malfoy sees this as a way to relieve his boredom. Will Hermione agree to his demands? DRAMIONE. Rated M for language and slight smut.


**A/N : **This is a Dramione One-Shot I thought of in History class... Yes, Dramione makes even History bearable...

**Disclaimer : **No, I don't own Draco Malfoy. Neither do I own Hermione Granger. In fact, I don't even own my own cell - phone. Siriusly.

* * *

Hermione Granger was exhausted. She had a tiring day and wanted nothing more than to return to her common room.

Well, that was one of the perks of being the Head Girl... You got a nice cozy common room all to yourself...

... and the Head Boy.  
Well, there were cons too..

And the biggest one was currently sprawled on the sofa with a bored look on his face.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was bored. VERY. Bored.

So when Hermione Granger walked in to the common room with an annoyed look on her face, he brightened up.

He got up and swaggered towards her. Oh, he certainly wasn't gonna be bored anymore...

* * *

Hermione didn't notice when Draco walked towards her with a smug look on his face. She didn't even notice him until - she walked headlong into him.

"Merlin, Granger I know you want me - I just didn't know you were that obvious!"

Hermione glared at him. She really wasn't in the mood right now.

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." she said quietly, not wanting to lose her calm.

"Promise?" he asked mock-innocently.

That. was. it.

She shoved him against a nearby wall and searched her robes for her wand.

"Whoa, Granger! I love it when you go rough!"

She glared at him again, having finally found her wand - and pointed it at his chest.

"Sexy"

"I swear, Malfoy.. Make one more comment like that - and I'll - I'll -"

"What, Granger? No blow - job?"

He smirked at her, waggling his eyebrows again.

That. was the final fucking straw.

"UGH! MALFOY! YOU ARE SUCH A - "

What Malfoy exactly was neither of them knew - for exactly at that moment Draco Malfoy chose to lean in and capture Hermione Granger's lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

Hermione's eyes widened in realisation as his lips locked with hers... She almost shoved him away.

ALMOST.

She shrugged. To hell with the consequences!

And as she allowed herself to be lost in the tender kiss, she knew she had made the right decision.

* * *

They kissed and continued to kiss until the need for oxygen became too overwhelming.

They broke apart then - both panting.. and then Hermione glanced at Draco.. He was staring at her, with an odd look in his eyes.. a look she hadn't seen before.

And then she felt, a familiar heat building over in her stomach.

Aw, Fuck NO! She WAS NOT lusting over him. The kiss was a mistake!

But as she stared into those eyes again, she couldn't help but realise the lust in them.

"Fuck the consequences.", she heard herself say as she leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

This kiss was just as tender as the first but not for long.. Hermione felt Draco's tongue massage her lips as she moaned... His skilled tongue darted into her mouth as their tongues battled for dominance... His mouth left her lips and she almost sighed in disappointment.. but the sigh soon turned into a moan as Draco nipped playfully behind her earlobe and continued a torturing trail of kisses towards her neck. She then realised how true the rumours about his skilled mouth really were...

... She also realised something hard was pressing against her stomach and she was pretty sure that it wasn't his wand...

Hermione couldn't help herself - She let her hand wander down and stroked him through his trousers - making him growl against a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. She experimentally squeezed him - almost grinning when she heard him moan - and then gasped as he roughly left her neck and began to undo her shirt..

...She obliged, helping him rip it off... When he finally got rid of the atrocity, he stepped back and stared at her hungrily. Hermione blushed - she knew she didn't have the most perfect figure. Draco, however seemed to read her mind - for he huskily whispered, "You're beautiful" - making her flush more deeply. He started to work on her bra.. Hermione helped him again - Draco didn't waste any time once it was off. He roughly started to caress her breasts. Hermione couldn't help but moan loudly - making Draco growl and caress her even more roughly. She moaned loudly again - It wasn't fair when she was the only one moaning - so she let her hands stroke his neglected erection again. It brought the desired effect - he moaned, sending shivers down her spine.. and then abruptly he left her - and stepped backward.

She almost cried in disappointment - but then her eyes widened in realisation.. and a familiar wetness spread between her thighs...

... Draco was fumbling with his belt.

Once, he got it off, he stared at her again. She knew she must have looked wild.. Hair more disheveled than usual, shirt ripped off. He growled again. Hermione wondered how such a primitive sound could be so sexy.

And it was that sexy sound that made her do what she was about to do next - drop down to her knees. She was directly at level with Draco's crotch now. She yanked his trousers off, making Draco look down at her in amazement. She smirked and waggled her eyebrows. She grabbed the waistband of his trousers and was just about to yank them off too when -

"Will the Head Boy and Head Girl please report to my office please? Immediately."

It was McGonagall - the headmistress - calling them through the magical microphone in their common room.

Hermione immediately straightened up and patted her wild hair.

"Fan-bloody-tastic", she heard Draco mutter.

She couldn't help it.. she grinned.

* * *

"Oi, Granger!"

Hermione whipped around. It was Draco, smirking at her.

"I still didn't get my blow - job."

She smirked too.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure Malfoy.. after all, tomorrow's another day..."

* * *

**A/N : **Well, there you have it, my very first one-shot! Compliments, criticism and cookies are always welcome. So R&R please!


End file.
